Decomposition
Decomposition '''(分解魔法) is one of Tatsuya's two innate magic abilities along with Regrowth. With Decomposition, he can identify the design of any Eidos or Sequence, then decompose the design. As long as it's an object, he can translate the physical object into signals, and then rewrite or erase the base design at his leisure. If it is an Information Body, then he can directly disassemble the design. If used on a person, the parts that form the human body, including skin, flesh, nerves, body fluids, bones, and cellular structures would be decomposed at a molecular level. This is one of the most difficult magics imaginable, able to directly interfere with the design information. Relying on his sensory ability, his magic is able to disassemble not just Magic Sequences, but Activation Sequences as well. Tatsuya is also capable of casting area of effect Decomposition magic to act as a defensive wall around him. He can focus it around portions of his body as well to act as a "sword". Tatsuya does not require a CAD for his lesser Decomposition spells, but uses Trident for his A- rank and most of his Decomposition spells and Third Eye for his Strategic Spell. Material Burst '''Material Burst (マテリアル・バースト) is the ultimate in Decomposition Magic. It is a magic that can decompose matter into energy. It is directly decomposing matter down into energy and so there is no loss of energy from the collision between electrons and positrons that are seen in annihilation reactionsElectron-positron annihilation. Based on Einstein's formulae = mc2, the energy created is mass multiplied by the speed of light squared. The energy released from one drop of water, a paltry 50 milligrams of matter, is equivalent to 1000 tons of TNT. To effectively hit a minuscule target from a distance, a special CAD is used, the Third-Eye. He does not require any extra effort to cast this magic and now that he has learned to cast area-of-effect Decomposition magic, Tatsuya can defend himself while casting this spell. Tatsuya only used Material Burst thrice, once in anger when the Great Asian Alliance invaded Okinawa in 2092, and twice during Scorched Halloween three years later. Mist Dispersion Mist Dispersion '(ミスト・ディスパージョン) is an undisputed A rank destructive Decomposition spell that directly decomposes the physical structure of the informaton targeted. It can decompose muscles, tissue, bone, even organs into the basoc molecules such as ions and the basic elements. It is described as considerably mundane and quiet. There is no sound or emitted light and if raised to the highest degree of decomposition, even easily flammable materials will not ignite. The objects dissipate to dust, transform into steam and then scatter. Most of his advanced Decomposition magics, except for Material Burst, make use of a specialized CAD called Trident. The CAD itself is programmed with a triple Decomposition spell, allowing him to set three targets and use Mist Dispersion to decompose them all within a second. '''Trident: '''The nickname for the triple Decomposition spell programmed into the CAD of the same name that consists of three processes built into one Magic Sequence. The first process decomposes the Wide Area Interference, the second decomposes the Data Fortification and the third process uses Mist Dispersal to decompose the body of the target. Weaknesses: It has been mentioned that Phalanx and Mist Dispersion are like natural enemies, suggesting that the later would have a hard time against it. Gram DispersionEdit :''Related Article: Shiba Tatsuya '''Gram Dispersion (術式解散) or Magic Dissolution is one of the two strongest Counter Magics within Non-Systematic Magic. This magic takes a Magic Ritual and decomposes it into a group of Psion particles without a meaningful structure. Due to the nature of an object accompanying a phenomenon, if the information has not been exposed, it is possible to interfere with the magic. On the other hand, if the Magic Ritual is decomposed, the phenomenon will not occur. To analyze the magic before the magic is activated in the present age where invocation takes a fraction of a second requires the ability to "see" and analyze the magic structure. Since the user is typically required to understand the magic being used beforehand, it is thought utilization of this magic is impossible. However,Tatsuya is able to use this because of his other ability, Elemental Sight. This spell can allow Tatsuya to ignore Antinite. Category:Terminologies